Bella and Edward's First Child
by Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra
Summary: Ok so Bella and Edward are married and want to have kids. Ok I suck at summaries so full summary inside. Rated M for later lemons. All Human.
1. A Surprise

**Ok this is my first fanfic so be gentle. I'll be writing in sections which is the month and there will be regular chapters. I don't own Twilight. **

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

**Ok so the summary is that Edward and Bella have been married for two years and start talking about having kids. The thing is Bella's already pregnant and doesn't know it. So what will happen when Bella goes to the gynecologist and not everything is ok? **

**Ok so basically this story will be about Bella and Edward having their first child. Hope you like it.**

May

Chapter 1

BPOV

I had just gotten out of the shower when Edward came into our room and said, "Bella hurry up we're supposed to meet Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie in an hour."

"I know that. I just got out of the shower and I'll get dressed blow dry my hair do my makeup and then I'll be ready to go," I said as I walked over to the closet.

"Ok love, just hurry you know how Alice gets when were late," he said as he left the room. Of course I knew how Alice got we've only been best friends since high school I thought to myself as I picked out my outfit. I chose to wear my favorite pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt with ballet flats. I put my clothes on and went back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

Ten minutes later I walked down the stairs, "Ok I'm ready," I said and Edward stood up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Ok then lets go," he replied and we walked out. He didn't even ask which car we would take he just automatically went to the Volvo, which meant he got to drive.

He opened the passenger door and I got in and he closed it and went around to the driver's side and got in. Once he was in and we were both buckled he started the car and backed out of the garage. "Why do we always take the Volvo? Why can't we ever take the Ferrari," I asked. The Ferrari was my wedding present from Edward two years ago. He insisted that since we were married everything I owned was his and everything he owned was mine and he wanted to upgrade my car from the Chevy cobalt LT that I got for my 16th birthday to a Ferrari.

"Because then I wouldn't get to drive," he replied as he took my hand in his.

"Who ever said that would be bad," I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say dear," he asked.

"Nothing," I replied with a smile to let him know everything was ok.

"Ok," he said returning my smile.

It took us about thirty minutes to get to the restaurant where we were meeting Alice, Edward's twin sister, Emmett, my older brother, Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother and Alice's boyfriend. We were meeting them because Alice had a surprise for us. This usually meant that the boys got to have a day to themselves while Alice, Rosalie, and I went shopping, I always dreaded these days. When we arrived Edward got out and came around to open my door. I got out and he took my hand as we walked inside. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already sitting at booth that wrapped around in the corner. We walked over and Edward let me sit down first by Emmett and then he sat down by me. "Hey little sis! What's up," Emmett boomed when I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything's good Emmett. How are things for you," I asked as I put one arm around his back, or at least attempted.

"Awesome," he boomed again still holding on to me.

"Emmett. Can't . Breathe."

"Emmett let go of her before you kill her," said Rosalie saving me from Emmett's death hold.

"Sorry sis," he said as he let go.

"It's ok. Thanks Rose," I said as I straightened my top. We all started to look at the menus. And then the waitress came over to take our orders.

I couldn't help notice her admire Edward before she said, "Hi I'm Tanya and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I take your orders or do you need time."

Since no one spoke up Edward said, "I'll have the double bacon cheese burger with fries and my wife will have a spinach salad with Italian dressing," as he looked at me and smiled.

"Ok," replied Tanya.

"Ok I'll have the 12 oz. ribeye steak with two mashed potatoes and my wife will have a Caesar salad," said Emmett.

"Ok and for you two," Tanya said as she looked at Jasper and Alice.

"I'll have a double bacon cheese burger with fries and she'll have a spinach salad with lemon dressing," replied Jasper as he handed her all the menus.

"Ok, it'll be out as soon as it is ready," said Tanya and she left.

"So what's the surprise," Rosalie asked when Tanya left.

"The surprise is…. We're engaged," Alice exclaimed as she stuck her left hand out and wiggled her fingers.

"Wow! Congratulations you guys! Alice that's a beautiful ring! Jasper you did a great job at picking it out," I said as I took Alice's hand and looked at the ring.

"Thanks but Rose helped me," Jasper said with a sheepish grin.

"Great job Jasper now she knows I knew and didn't tell her," said Rose as Alice glared at her.

"Oh Rose I'm not mad. Actually I'm glad you didn't tell me. This is like the best surprise ever," said Alice and we all started laughing. More congratulations were passed and then our food came and we all ate and then everyone left and went back to my and Edward's house.

**Ok guys this is my first fanfic so please be gentle but not too gentle R&R please.**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	2. The Decision

**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and adds to favorites. I don't own Twilight.**

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

Chapter 2

BPOV

When we all got back to the house the boys went upstairs to the game room and the girls stayed down stairs in the living room. "So Bella when are you and Edward going to start having kids," asked Rosalie.

"I don't know. We haven't even talked about it yet," I replied.

"Well Emmett and I are starting to try. I can't wait to be a mom," Rosalie gushed and she got that dreamy look she always got when she would talk about kids.

"I think you and Edward should start. I mean you've been married two years and I wouldn't mind having a cute niece to buy little pink baby clothes for," said Alice.

"Alice, you're just wanting a reason to go shopping," I replied.

"Yeah but still I think you two should," she said and we all started laughing.

"What's so funny," Edward asked as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"We were all just saying how we think you and Bella should start trying to have kids," replied Alice.

"Oh really," Edward said as he looked down at me.

"Yeah but I told them we hadn't even discussed it yet," I replied looking up at him.

"Well no we haven't," he said, "Oh well though. I just came down to get us some beers and chips. I'll be out of your hair in just a couple of minutes," he said as he walked off into the kitchen. He walked back in the living room a couple of minutes later carrying three beers and a bag of Doritos and walked back up stairs.

"So Alice have you thought about a date for the wedding yet," I asked so that they wouldn't turn the attention back on me and Edward having a baby.

"I was thinking mid July of next year that way it can be outdoors and we won't have to worry about the weather," she replied.

"That's a good time," replied Rose.

"Yeah and of course I want you two to be my maids of honor," she said as she took a drink of coke.

"Alice, you do know it's _maid_ of honor and bridesmaids not **maids** of honor, right," I asked.

"Yeah I know but I can't decide between you two so you both get to be my maid of honor. Oh and I get to help plan the bachelorette party," Alice replied and Rose and I started laughing.

"Ok," we replied in unison.

"But you do know it won't be anytime soon, right," said Rosalie.

"Yeah but still," Alice replied.

"Ok so are you ready to go or are you girls not through gossiping," Emmett asked as he, Edward, and Jasper came down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm ready," Rose replied as she got up and walked over to Emmett.

"What about you," Jasper asked Alice.

"I'm ready," she replied as she walked over to him. We all said goodbye and when they were all gone I went into the kitchen and started dinner.

"What are we having tonight," Edward asked as I got a lasagna out of the refrigerator, I had prepared it last night but hadn't cooked it.

"Lasagna," I replied as I put it in the oven and turned it on.

"Homemade," he asked.

"Of course. In the last two years whenever I cook when has it not been homemade," I asked as I put my arms around his neck.

" Never, it's always homemade," he said as he put his arms around my waist and smiled that crooked grin I love so much.

"Exactly," I said and smiled back. He bent down and kissed my lips softly. He opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let his tongue dominate mine. He turned us to where my back was against the cabinet and picked me up and sat me on it. He started to kiss down my jaw line and to my neck. He kissed the sensitive part by ear and pulled me closer to him and whispered, "I want you Bella," and kissed the sensitive spot again. I moaned as he moved down my neck.

"We can't do this now Edward," I said.

He stopped and looked at me and said, "Why not."

"Because the lasagna's almost done," I said and just as I said that the oven's timer beeped. He stepped back and helped me off the counter before he went and got two plates out of the cabinet. I got the lasagna out of the oven and set on the stove top. I went and got a spoon to serve it. I place an equal amount of lasagna on each plate and put a piece of French bread each. I carried both plates to the dinning room where Edward was sitting and gave him his plate and went and took my seat.

We ate in silence and when we were both done Edward helped me clear the table and do the dishes. We went upstairs to get ready for bed. He put on a pair of his flannel pajama pants and I put on one of my silk camisoles and silk pajama bottoms that matched. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth as he came out. When I was done he was laying in bed and I crawled in beside him and curled up into his chest. "Do you remember the chat you were having with Rose and Alice," he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Which one," I replied.

"The one about us having a baby."

"Yes and I told them we hadn't discussed it yet."

"Well how about we discuss it now."

"Ok what about it."

"Do you want to have a baby Bella?"

"I don't know, I mean I guess it would be cool to be a mom. Do you want to have a baby Edward?" "Yeah I do. I mean whenever you're ready because you're the one that would go through all the changes."

I sat up and looked at him in the darkness and said, "Do you think we're ready to be parents?"

"Yeah I think we are."

"Ok then let's do it. Let's have a baby," I could hear him chuckling to himself.

"Bella, I don't know if you're aware of this but it's not that easy. I mean we can't just say lets have a baby and then bam we have a baby. We have to try and it could take months or even years."

"Well we can start trying," I said and leaned down and kissed his lips.

He returned the kiss. It very quickly grew passionate and deep and before I knew what happened he flipped us to where he was hovering over me. He let me feel his weight and ran his hands down my sides. He came to the hem of my camisole and pushed it up. I leaned up so that he could take it off. I went to remove his shirt only to find he wasn't wearing one so I ran my fingers through his hair and rested them on his neck. I could feel his erection through his pants and my wetness dripping on to my panties. He started to kiss down my chest and down my stomach. He stopped at the waist band of my pants and looked up at me. I nodded my head in approval and he removed them. He returned to my chest and cupped my left breast before taking it into his mouth and I moaned. He then did the same with the other. I couldn't stand anymore so I rolled us over and straddled him. I kissed his neck and then moved down his chest and across his stomach when I got to his pants I didn't stop I just slipped them and his boxers off. I was still amazed at how big he was. I touched him and he shuddered. He then flipped us again and took my panties off. He felt me and said, "You're so wet Bella."

I couldn't form a sentence so I just nodded my head. He held his body off of me and looked at me I nodded my head that I was ready and I felt the him slowly enter me. He stayed there for a minute while I adjusted to his size. He then drew back out and reentered. He did this until he built up a rhythm and then he started to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth and then he moaned into mine. My breath became ragged and I broke the kiss. He kissed down my neck and I laid my head back. "Oh….. My……. Ed… Ward…. I'm …..going to….." I couldn't finish the sentence and he screamed out my name and then whispered into my ear, "Cum with me Bella," and that's all it took. We climaxed together and then he stayed in me until we caught our breath.

When we had both caught our breath he laid down beside me and I curled up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight," I replied and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok so there you go. Chapter 2. I hope you liked the lemon because that was my first one. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up soon. Again this is my first fanfic. R&R please. **

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	3. The News

**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts. **

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up to Edward sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing," I asked as I sat up.

"Watching you sleep," he replied and smiled.

"Oh well I'm sorry to have ruined you're fun but I have things to do today," I said as I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Well I'd much rather you be awake than asleep so you really didn't ruin my fun," he replied from the bed.

"Well that's good to know," I said as I began to brush my teeth.

"Good. I'm going to go make breakfast. Come down when you're done," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Ok," I replied. When I was done brushing my teeth I got in the shower. I used my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and body wash and then got dressed. I put on my favorite dresses with a pair of my ballet flats.

I walked down stairs as Edward was putting the plates on the table. I sat down across from him and started to eat. "So what do you have to do today," Edward asked as I took drink of my orange juice.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Baylor," I replied. Dr. Baylor was my gynecologist and Edward knew this.

"Is there something wrong," he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just have to have my yearly checkup," I said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok good," he replied smiling in relief.

"What are you going to do today," I asked as I got up to clean my plate.

"The same thing I do everyday Bella. Go to work," he said as he brought me his plate. Edward worked at the hospital with Carlisle. He had been working on his residency to be a pediatrician for two years now.

"Ok," I replied and lightly kissed him on the lips.

He broke the kiss and said, " Mmmm, I wish I could stay here all day."

"Me too," I replied.

"Oh I've got to go. I'll be home around six tonight," he said as he gave me another kiss and walked to the door.

"Ok. I'll see you then," I replied as he walked out. I returned to doing the dishes and when I was done I went upstairs and got the dirty clothes out of the hamper and took them to the laundry room. I sorted out the clothes and put a load in the washer. I then went into the living room and vacuumed. When I was done with that I went back into the laundry room and moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer. After that I went upstairs and made the bed. I then went back downstairs and sat down on the couch and picked up the book I was reading. I read for about twenty minutes before I heard the dryer shut off. I went and got the clothes out and folded them and put them away. When I was done I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 and my appointment was at 10:00 so I left to go to the hospital.

I walked into the women's center part of the hospital and took the elevator to the fifth floor where the doctor's office was located. I checked in the receptionist and had a seat in the waiting room. I sat there probably sat there maybe five minutes before the nurse called me back. She took my weight and lead me to the restroom to give a urine sample and then lead me to a room. She asked me a series of questions and then told me to put on the gown and open the door when I was done and Dr. Baylor would be with me in a minute. I changed and opened the door and then sat on the exam table.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. How are you," asked Dr. Baylor when she came into the room.

"I'm fine," I replied as she took a seat on her stool and looked over my chart.

"Good, is everything still the same."

"Yes."

"Ok. So, it says here that you are here for your yearly checkup."

"Yes."

"Ok, just let me get my stuff ready and we'll begin," she said as she put on a pair of gloves and walked over to the table. "Ok I need you to lay back and put your feet in the stirrups," she said as she took a seat on her stool and I laid down putting my feet up. She turned on the lamp and adjusted it. "Ok this may feel cold and you may feel some pressure," she said as I began to feel the pressure. I could feel her doing the usual stuff and then she said, "Hmmmm."

"What," I asked worried. She removed the object holding my cervix open and removed her gloves and put my legs down. She went over and sat down on her stool where my chart was and began writing.

"Well, I don't want to alarm you because there are other things that can cause this, but your uterus is consistent with an eight week pregnancy. I'm going to need to ask you some questions and I'm going to need you to give me a urine sample if you haven't already."

"I've already given you one today."

"Ok good. I'm going to step out into the hall and tell my nurse what tests to run and I'll be back. You can get dressed while I'm out," she said as she walked out the door and closed it.

I got down off the table and got dressed. Once I was dressed I sat back down on the exam table. It was probably five minutes when she came back in the room and sat down. "Ok, so now I'll just ask you a few questions, ok."

"Ok," I replied.

"Did you have a period last month?" "Yes." "Were you late, early, or on schedule?" "I was late, but I was under some stress."

"How late were you?" "I was a week late."

"Ok. How many days did it last," she asked all these questions while writing in my chart.

"It lasted five days."

"Ok. Have you had you're period this month?"

"No."

"Are you late or just not due yet?" "I'm late."

"How late are you?" "A week and a half," I said as the door opened and her nurse walked in and handed her a piece of paper.

"Thank you Ashley," she said as she took the paper and the nurse walked out. "Ok Bella, these are the results to the test and will determine rather or not your pregnant."

"Ok."

"Ok, here it goes. It very clearly states that you are……pregnant. Congratulations," she said as she looked up at me and smiled.

"_Pregnant. Oh my god I can't be pregnant. Edward and I just started talking about having kids last night. Oh my god. Edward. What will he think_," I thought.

"Bella, are you ok," asked Dr. Bella interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine it's just I can't believe it."

"Well believe it because you're eight weeks pregnant."

"Ok," I replied still distracted.

"Bella, I don't mean to pry, but have you and Edward discussed having children," she asked and jolted me back to reality.

"Yes, we actually discussed and decided to have children last night, but we didn't think I was pregnant."

"I understand, but if Edward is still like he was when he was a child and his mother would bring him up here with her to have lunch with his father when she'd have an appointment then he'll be delighted."

"Oh I'm sure he's still the same. He's getting his residency in to become a pediatrician."

"Well then I know he'll be delighted. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Ok then I'm going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins that you'll need to take and I'll need to see you in two weeks and we'll get an ultrasound and hear the heartbeat."

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Baylor," I said as I got down off of the table and got my purse.

"Your welcome Bella and again congratulations," she replied as we walked out of the room. I walked out to the reception desk and made and appointment for two weeks for eleven in the morning.

I walked out of the clinic and got on the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Once I was there I got off and walked out to my car to go home. The whole way there I was trying to think of a way to tell Edward that I was pregnant.

**Ok there you have it chapter 3. Now I'm going to ask your opinion. How should Bella tell Edward she's pregnant? Tell me in your reviews. The one I think is the most creative is the one I'll use and I'll even dedicate the chapter to you. So R&R please.**

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra **


	4. Telling Edward

**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts. I have added pictures of Bella and Edward's house and cars along with Bella's clothes to my profile so check those out to see what I have her in. Now there were a lot of great ideas, but I could only pick one. So this chapter is dedicated to ****fetish 4 carlisle. Hope you like what I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I got home and still hadn't come with a way to tell Edward I was pregnant. I went upstairs and ran me a bubble bath so that could relax and think. I stayed in there maybe twenty minutes and couldn't come up with anything so I got out and got dressed. I put on one of my Abercrombie tees and a pair of Abercrombie jeans. I went downstairs to start dinner.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer to look for something to cook. Then it hit me. The perfect idea to tell Edward I was pregnant. I would fix a themed dinner and the theme would be baby. I would fix baby back ribs, baby corn, and baby asparagus. It was the perfect plan. Now I had to go get the ingredients.

When I got back from the market I put the baby back ribs in some marinate and sat them in the refrigerator. Then I went to set the table in the dinning room. Once I had the table set I looked at the clock and it was 2:30 so I went to read for a little while since I had three and a half until Edward would be home.

I read for what seemed like ten minutes but was actually two hours. I up and went into the kitchen and put the baby back ribs into the oven to cook and put the baby asparagus in the steamer and the baby corn in another steamer. I then went upstairs to get ready for dinner. I put on Edward's favorite dress that he got me and the Gucci heels that matched that Alice got me. (**A/N: I've decided to make Bella graceful. I know she's not supposed to be but I want her to be graceful**.)

I went downstairs to the kitchen and took the baby back ribs out of the oven and was checking the baby asparagus when I felt two strong very familiar arms wrap around me. "What's for dinner," asked Edward as he kissed my neck.

I turned around to face him and put my arms around his neck and said, "You'll have to wait until I serve dinner."

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips and said, "Ok. I'll just get a beer and go wait."

"Ok," I said as I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and he unwrapped his arms from around my waist and he walked over to the refrigerator and got a beer. "How long until you serve dinner," he asked as he opened the bottle and put the cap in the trash.

"I just have to put the food in serving dishes and put them on the tabled," I said as I got bowls and plate out of the cabinet.

"Can I help?" "No, just go have a seat and I'll bring the food in," I replied as I put the baby back ribs on the serving plate.

"Ok I'll just be in the dinning room if you need me," he said as he walked out. I put the baby corn in a bowl and the baby asparagus in another bowl . I carried them into the dinning room and sat them on the table and went back into the kitchen and put the baby back ribs on the serving plate and carried them into the dinning room and sat them on the table and took my seat by Edward.

We fixed our plates and began to eat, "Do you notice anything," I asked after we had been eating for about five minutes.

"Ummm…. You're wearing my favorite dress," he said like he was asking a question.

"Yeah, but I was talking about the dinner."

"You used your special marinade on the baby back ribs."

"Yes, but that's not what I was talking about. Do you notice a theme?" "You baked and steamed the foods so that they're healthy."

"Yes, that's exactly right," I lied and forced a smile. I'll just have to come up with a plan B. We finished our dinner in silence and when we were done I cleared the table.

"Do you want some help," he asked as I was loading the dishwasher.

"No, I'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you just go watch some TV," I replied.

"Ok," he said and walked out. I heard him turn the TV on in the living room.

I finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on. I walked into the living room and stood behind the couch where Edward was sitting and started to rub his shoulders. I heard him moan and he said, "What are you doing?" "Well I was giving you a massage," I said as I stopped and he groaned. I leaned down and whispered in his ear seductively, "If you want to continue this I'll be upstairs," and walked off up the stairs.

I walked into the bedroom and took my shoes off and walked over to the walk in closet to get my pajamas. I walked out of the closet and over to the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth. I walked back out to the bedroom, "What are you doing," Edward asked as he walked in the room.

"Getting ready for bed. Why did you have other plans," I asked looking at him.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Well I was thinking that maybe we could try for a baby. If you want to," and started kissing my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I think I'm up for that." He stopped kissing my neck and looked into my chocolate brown eyes with his emerald green ones and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. He opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth for him. He massaged my tongue with his and I started to back up towards the bed. We laid down and I found the hem of his shirt and started to push it up. We broke apart to catch out breath and I took his shirt off. He found the hem of my camisole and took it off. I leaned up so he could unsnap my bra and he threw it across the room. He started to kiss down my chest and got to the waist band of my shorts and swiftly took them and my panties off. He came back up to my lips and started kissing me. I ran my hands down his back and started pushing his pants down. He kicked them off at the foot of the bed and I pushed his boxers down and he did the same with him. He looked at me and I shook my head to let him know that I was ready and he entered me. In and out in and out he built up a rhythm and then he started to climax and I followed him.

He stayed on my chest while we caught our breath and he pulled out and laid down beside me. I curled into his chest and he put his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was 5:30 a.m. and that's when it hit. The cutest way to tell Edward I was pregnant. I got out of bed very carefully so that I wouldn't wake him up. I went into the closet and put on a pair of panties and one of Edward's shirts. I walked out of the room very carefully and closed the door. I went up to the attic and looked for the box labeled Bella's Baby Clothes. I found it and rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for. Then I went back down to the bedroom and got out the suit Edward was going to wear today. I put the baby booties I got out of the box in the pocket where Edward carried his phone.

When I was done I went in the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I put Edward's shirt back on and went to the closet to get dressed. I put on a white tee and a pair of pajama pants. Once I was dressed I went downstairs to start breakfast. I had just got done with the last pancake when Edward came down the stairs. "Good morning sweetheart," Edward said as I finished fixing his plate.

"Good morning," I replied as I sat the plates on the dinning room table. We sat down and ate.

"Oh, I've got to go," Edward said as he stood up and put on his blazer.

"Do you have your phone," I asked him, which I knew he didn't I could see it setting on the counter.

He reached into the pocket where he kept his phone, and where the booties were. "No I don't-," he said and abruptly stopped and pulled out the booties. "What are these?"

"There baby booties," I replied smiling.

"Yes I know that but why are they in my pocket."

"Well you know how we decided that we would try to have a baby."

"Yeah."

"And you know how I went for my yearly check up yesterday." "You didn't go for your yearly check up did you." "Yeah I went for my yearly checkup. It's just that when she checked me she noticed that my uterus was consistent of an eight week pregnancy so she did some tests and ."

"And."

"I'm eight weeks pregnant."

"No you're not," he said smiling.

"Yes I am," I said smiling back at him.

"No. You're not pregnant, we are," he said smiling.

"What," I asked smiling and he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"If we decided to have a baby and we're married then we're in this together so that would mean that we're pregnant. I mean you get to do the really neat stuff like carry the baby and give birth but I consider myself to be pregnant too," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Aw, that has to be one of the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," I replied smiling.

"So when's our first appointment. I want to be at all of them."

"I go for an ultrasound in two weeks."

"Ok. I love you but I'd better go to work. I'll be home around five today," he said as he grabbed his phone off the counter and went to walk out the door.

"Ok. I love you too. Edward," I said.

He turned around to look at me and said, "Yes."

"Don't tell anyone yet. I kind of want to be there when everyone finds out and since you work with Carlisle you might want to tell him, but please don't," I said.

"Ok, don't worry I won't," he replied and walked out the door.

**Ok so there you have it Chapter 4. I hope you like it. In the next chapter I'm going to jump to the next doctor's appointment. Don't worry they haven't told anyone yet, they're waiting until they have an ultrasound picture to show. I also want hear some suggestions for baby names so give me some baby names in your reviews. After I have what I think is enough I'll put a poll up and you guys can vote. I haven't decided if the baby will be a boy or a girl so leave names for both please. R&R.**

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra **


	5. Big Surprise

_**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

June

Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. _Why in the hell is the alarm going off on Edward's day off _I thought asI rolled over and turned the alarm off and was prepared to go back to sleep.

"Bella, love you have to get up. If you don't get up now we'll be late for ultrasound," Edward said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and started stroking my hair.

"Do we have to go," I asked looking at him.

"Do you want to see the baby," he asked.

"Yes," I said as I sighed.

"Ok then. Get up take a shower get dressed and meet me down stairs," he said and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok," I replied and he stood up and I threw the covers off of me and got up.

"Good, now I'm going to make breakfast while you get ready," he said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I walked into the closet and grabbed a pair of panties and a bra and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I wrapped my hair in a towel, put on my panties and bra, brushed my teeth, and went to the closet to pick out my clothes. I decided on a sea green smocked tank with a pair of Abercrombie jeans and my zebra print ballet flats. Once I was dressed I went back to the bathroom and blow-dried my hair and put on my make up. When I was done I went downstairs.

I found Edward in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast," I asked as I sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Well I thought you might like a cheese and bacon omelet."

"Mmmm….that sounds good," I said as he turned around, "and smells good," and he sat a plate down in front of me and a glass of orange juice. He came around and sat down beside me as I started to eat. "Where's your's," I asked as I swallowed and took a drink of orange juice.

"I already ate," he replied and looked down at my plate and noticed that I had already eaten half on my omelet, "do you want another one?"

I smiled shyly and replied, "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," he said as he stood up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"I don't know why, but I'm really hungry," I said and took a drink of orange juice.

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant. You're eating for two now," he replied as he started making the omelet.

"I know, but still."

"But still nothing," he said as he sat the plate with the omelet on it down in front of me.

"Thank you," I said and began eating.

"Your welcome love," he said as he took his seat beside me. When I was almost done he asked, "do you want another one?"

"No," I replied and ate the last bite.

He got up and walked over to the counter and picked up something and came back to where I was sitting and said, "Don't forget to take one of these," and sat the bottle of prenatal vitamins down in front of me.

"I won't," I replied as I opened the bottle and got one out and took it.

"Are you ready to go," he asked when I had the pill down.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied and he helped me down of the stool and I went and got my Coach bag and we left.

We walked into the women's center of the hospital and took the elevator to the fifth floor. When we reached the fifth floor we got off of the elevator and walked to the office. I checked in at the reception desk and then took a seat in the waiting room. Edward sat beside me and held my hand until they called me back.

"Isabella Cullen," said a lady I didn't recognize. Edward and I got up and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Ashley and I'll be doing your ultrasound today," she said as she led us back to a dark room with a TV and a monitor in it.

"Um, not to be mean or anything but I prefer to be called Bella," I said as I got up on the exam table.

"Ok then Bella. Are you the father," she asked Edward who was standing beside me.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen," he replied.

"Ok then. Bella I'm going to need you to pull your shirt up so that I can see your stomach so we can do the ultrasound," Ashley said as she started typing information in the monitor.

"Ok," I replied and pulled up my tank.

"Ok this may feel a little cold," she said as she put some gel right below my belly button. "Ok now I'm going to find the heartbeat first," she said as she took the probe and moved it over my stomach smearing the gel. I started to hear a thudding sound that was in a rhythm. "Do you hear the thudding," she asked.

"Yes," I replied holding Edward's hand.

"That's the baby's heartbeat."

"Wow," I said and smiled up at Edward to see that he was smiling.

"Oh….that's odd," said Ashley obviously not talking to us.

"What," I asked worried.

"Nothing I'm just going to go get Dr. Baylor," Ashley said as she put the probe up and walked out of the room.

"I hope there's not something wrong," I said looking up at Edward.

"I'm sure there's not. I mean we heard the heartbeat, and it was a good strong heartbeat," Edward said trying to reassure me.

"Really? It was a good strong heartbeat," I said smiling.

"Yes," he replied and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning you two," said Dr. Baylor as she came in and got the probe.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Good morning Dr. Baylor," Edward said.

"Ok now I'm just going to listen to the heartbeat," said Dr. Baylor as she moved the probe over my stomach. "Ok it sounds very strong. Now I'm just going to take a look at the baby," she said moving the probe over my stomach again. "Ok now. Do you see the two white circles in the middle of the black," Dr. Baylor asked us.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok that's the babies' heads," said Dr. Baylor.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say babies," Edward asked as I was still looking at the screen.

"Yes. Congratulations you two. You're having twins," said Dr. Baylor as she continued to move the probe. "Ok now I'm going to try to get some measurements so that we can determine how far along you are and when your due date will be. We'll call this baby, baby A for now." I laid there as Dr. Baylor did what she was supposed to. "Ok now I 'm going to find baby B. Would like a copy of the ultrasound," she asked as she put the probe up and wiped my stomach off.

"Yes. We would," replied Edward while I was still staring at the screen mesmerized.

"Ok, I'll just print them off and then we can go to a room and talk. Ashley can you take care of it from here," Dr. Baylor said as she walked to the door.

"Yes," replied Ashley.

"Ok," said Dr. Baylor and she walked out. I pulled my shirt down and sat up on the table.

"Here you go. Now if you'll just follow me I'll take you to a room," said Ashley as she walked to the door. Edward helped me off of the table.

We followed Ashley down the hall and to one of the patient rooms. "Dr. Baylor will be in shortly to talk to you," Ashley said as she walked out and shut the door. I sat on the exam table and Edward sat down in the chair.

"Edward," I said his name like a question.

"Yes love," he answered with a worried expression on his face.

"Did she say we're having twins," I asked.

"Yes love, she did," Edward said chuckling to himself.

"Twins as in two babies," I said.

"Yes love," he replied.

"Well that was a shock wasn't it," said Dr. Baylor as she came in and sat down on her stool.

"Yes it was," I replied.

"Ok I'm going to need to feel of your stomach," said Dr. Baylor as she stood and walked over to where I was.

"Ok," I said and pulled my shirt up and laid down. She pushed lightly on my stomach and then pulled my shirt down and I sat up.

"Ok, your stomach is getting firmer which is good. So with that and what I saw on the ultrasound today I would say you're twelve weeks or almost twelve and that would make you due around the end of December or early January," said Dr. Baylor as she wrote in my chart. "Now I am concerned about your size."

"What about my size," I asked.

"Well you're just awfully small to be twelve weeks pregnant with twins. But on the bright side of things you made it through the first trimester with out any of the usual symptoms of a pregnancy. You had no morning sickness or tender breasts. Try to eat six meals a day but less at the meals than you would normally eat. Also try to have some snacks in between and that should help with your size. Do you have any questions?"

"No," I replied.

"I don't have any either," said Edward.

"Ok, then I'll need to see you in four weeks for another ultrasound," said Dr. Baylor.

"Ok," I replied as I got off the table and Edward stood up.

"Ok. I'll see you then and hopefully I'll see a very defined bump in your mid section," said Dr. Baylor as she held the door open for me and Edward to walk out.

"Ok bye and thank you Dr. Baylor," I said as Edward and I walked out to the reception desk.

"Bye," said Dr. Baylor as the door closed. I made my appointment and we walked to the elevator.

When we were in the Volvo and buckled Edward started the car and we left. He turned the opposite way of the way to the house, "Edward you turned the wrong way," I said.

"No I didn't," he replied.

"Yes you did. The house is in the opposite direction."

"I know but we're not going to the house."

"Then where are we going."

"Well I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" "Well you're pregnant, and the Ferrari really isn't a motherly car so-"

"If you're getting me a car please tell me you're trading in the Ferrari," I said cutting him off.

"Well I figured we would keep the Ferrari as a special occasion car."

"Great so what kind of car do you have in mind."

"Please don't get mad, but I already bought the vehicle and it's at my uncles car lot waiting to be picked up."

"You already bought a car!"

"Yes and I think it'll be safe but also have enough room for a family and groceries and stuff."

"Fine what kind of car did you buy."

"You'll have to wait until we get there," he said smiling that crooked grin I loved so much but lucky for him we were pulling into the car lot.

Edward parked the Volvo and got out. He walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. I could see a tall man walking toward us. I had only seen him once in my life and that was at my wedding.

"Aw, Edward my boy. How are you," asked the man as he hugged my husband.

"I'm fine Uncle Carmine," he said as he hugged the man. He stepped back and said, "You remember my wife Bella."

"Of course. Hello Bella how are you," he asked hugging me.

"I'm fine Mr. Cullen," I replied.

"What's with the Mr. Cullen? You're family now call me Uncle Carmine," he said.

"Ok, Uncle Carmine," I said smiling.

"Now I suppose you're here to get the-"

"Please don't give it away," Edward said cutting him off.

"Oh ok I get it you want her to be surprised."

"Yes."

"Ok then follow me. It's in the garage just how you wanted it."

"Good, Bella stand right here," said Edward as Uncle Carmine went in the side door and Edward stood behind me standing me facing the center of the garage. The door started to open and I saw a black SUV looking thing with a big red bow on the hood. "Surprise," exclaimed Edward.

I turned around to face him and said, "What is it?"

"Well it's a Cadillac Escalade Hybrid. Safe enough for a family and the earth," replied Edward. "Do you want to go look at it?"

"Yeah. Sure why not I mean it can't be any worse than the Ferrari."

"Great," Edward said and led me over to the car. He opened the driver's side door and motioned for me to get in. It was beautiful. The interior was black and the seats were black leather. There were two rows of seats in the back enough room for two car seats and more.

"I love it," I whispered under my breath.

"What was that," asked Edward.

"I said that I loved it," I replied smiling at him.

"Well I official achieved the impossible. I got you a gift that you like," he said and gave me a kiss.

"Well technically this can't be a gift because it's also yours and you can't give yourself a gift."

"Very true. I'm sorry. I have yet to achieve the impossible," he said and I laughed. "Now how about you drive this home and I'll drive the Volvo so that we can get ready for my mom's dinner party."

"Ok," I said and he gave me a kiss and then shut the door. He took the red ribbon off the hood and walked to the Volvo. I followed him home.

Once we were at home we parked in the garage and I went inside and to the kitchen. "Sweetheart what are you doing," Edward asked as he walked in the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen getting a snack," I replied.

"Good," Edward said as he came in laughing.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and said, "So how are we going to tell everyone we're pregnant and not only that but with twins."

"I don't know," he said as he sat down by me, "but I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I don't know. I'm going to go get ready," I said as I got up and walked up stairs.

I walked in the bedroom and went to the closet to look over my dresses. The phone started ringing and then stopped, I figured Edward had answered it, and then Edward walked in the closet with the phone and said, "It's Alice. Apparently she's having a fashion crisis and can't get Rose to answer the phone."

I took the phone and rolled my eyes causing Edward to chuckle and I put the phone to my ear, "Hello."

"Oh Bella! Thank god you're there. I can't get Rose to answer her phone and I can't decide what to wear and I need to know what you and Rose are wearing so we don't clash and I have to get Jasper's suit out for him and-"

"Alice," I said cutting her off, "calm down. Rose is wearing her pink and black Betsey Johnson dress with her Charlotte Russe strappy black heels."

"Ok well what are you wearing." "I don't know yet. I was trying to decide."

"Oh, well hurry up."

"Ok fine I'll wear my pink chiffon baby doll dress from Charlotte Russe with the silver t strap shoes from Charlotte Russe."

"Ok good. I'll wear my black Marc Jacobs dress with my black strappy Charlotte Russe heels.

"Ok that sounds good."

"Ok see you at the party. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone. I got the dress down and hung it up the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my dress. Then I blow dried my hair. When I was done I put my hair in rollers so it would be wavy and Edward came in, "Hey," I said.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my hair. What are you doing?" "I'm going to take a shower," he said as he started to take his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

"Ok," I replied and started my make up. When I was done I went down to the kitchen and ate some grapes while I waited for Edward. When he was done he came down stairs and we got in the Escalade and went his mom and dad's house.

When we got to the Cullen's house I saw that Alice and Jasper had drove Alice's yellow Porsche and that Rose and Emmett had drove Emmett's jeep. "Are you ready love," Edward asked he parked.

"Sure. Let's go tell your parents that their going to be grandparents in twenty-eight weeks," I replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Ok," Edward said as he got out and walked around to open my door. He helped me out and then we were walking inside. "So do you know how we're going to tell them."

"I think I'm just going to give Esme the ultrasound."

"That would be perfect," Edward said as he opened the front door.

We walked into the living room where everyone was and Esme said, "Edward! Bella! You're finally here," as she came over and hugged both of us.

"Yeah Mom. We're here. So where's everybody," Edward asked.

"Oh you're father bought a new toy and has to show everyone," Esme replied.

"Well do you think we could get them all in here we kind of have something to give that we want everyone to see," Edward said as he put his arm around me.

"Oh. Well let me just go get them. Make yourselves at home while I'm gone," she said and left.

"Are you ready," Edward asked me and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Ok so what's the big deal that we have to see what you give Esme," boomed Emmett as he came in and sat down on the couch.

"Emmett, shut up," said Rosalie as she sat down beside him.

"Hey Edward! Hey Bella," Alice exclaimed as she danced over and hugged both of us before going over to sit beside Rose.

"Hey you guys," said Jasper as he sat down beside Alice.

"Edward. Bella it's nice to see you," Carlisle said and came and gave us each a hug before he sat down in the armchair by the fireplace.

"Ok that's everyone," said Esme as she sat on the chair arm of Carlisle's chair.

"Ok," I said as I walked over to her holding the pictures in my hand. They were folded to where you couldn't see what was on them. Edward had made copies of them while I was in the shower so that Esme could keep them. "Here you go," I said as I handed them to her. Edward was behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

* * *

**Ok so I decided to make this a cliffy. I know you probably hate me now but I'm going to work really hard on the next chapter so that I can get it up. I've put up the polls on my profile to choose the baby names. I'll obviously use the most voted. The polls are listed under my bio just scroll down and you'll find them. So go vote! R&R please.**

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	6. The Reaction

**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Well what is it," asked Esme.

"Mom, just look at them," Edward said.

"Oh, ok," Esme said as she turned one over and she started to smile. "Oh my," she said I could see tears well up in her eyes. "Bella, Edward," she said and looked up at us. "Are you," she asked but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah Mom," Edward said and Esme jumped up and wrapped her arms around both of us.

"Esme, honey what's wrong," asked Carlisle.

"Yeah Mom, are you ok," asked Alice.

"Esme," Rose said as they all started to stand.

Esme broke the hug and said, "I'm fine honey. It's just that I'm going to be a grandma."

"Did you just say you're going to be a grandma," asked Carlisle.

"Yeah," replied Esme. "See look at the photographs. They're ultrasound pictures," she said and showed them to everyone. She turned around to face us and asked, "How far along are you Bella?"

"I'm right at twelve weeks," I replied.

"Oh my, and you just found out."

"Well we've known for a month but we wanted to show you the pictures when we told you and you can keep them. Consider them the first pictures of your grandchildren."

"Grandchildren," asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, Bella's having twins," replied Edward.

"Oh my," replied Esme.

"We're going to throw you the best baby shower ever," said Alice.

"Yeah, and those babies will be spoiled rotten," added Rose as they came over to me and hugged me as Edward moved over to where Emmett and Jasper were standing.

EPOV

Alice and Rose came over to hug Bella and I knew they would go into a discussion about baby clothes and maternity clothes and then that would lead to Alice getting excited about shopping. So I walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were standing. "Hey you guys," I said.

"So you knocked up my little sis huh," said Emmett as he tried to look like he was going to kill me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well congratulations dude," said Jasper.

"Yeah congrats dude," said Emmett.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"You want to go get some beers," asked Emmett.

"Sure," replied Jasper. I followed them into the kitchen and Emmett opened the refrigerator and got out three beers. He handed one to me and Jasper and we opened them.

"So are you ready to be a dad," Emmett asked.

"I guess," I replied.

"Well you have twenty-eight weeks to get ready," said my dad as he came in the kitchen and got a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"Well, congratulations son. I know you'll do a good job," said my dad.

"Thank you," I said, "I should probably get back out there in case Alice decides to go shopping tonight," and I walked out of the kitchen leaving the beer on the counter.

When I walked in the living room Bella was sitting on the couch between Alice and Rose and my mom was sitting in a chair near them. I could hear Alice saying how she wanted the babies to both be girls so she could by them a lot of pink. I knew Bella was getting worried that Alice wanted to go shopping now so I walked over to the couch and said, "Alice we don't even know what the babies are and besides shouldn't you be shopping for your wedding not my babies."

"Oh Edward the wedding still a year and a month away and the babies will be here in twenty-eight weeks. Now which do you think I should buy for," she said looking up at me.

"At least wait until closer for the babies to be born," I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine, but I'll still need to buy Bella some maternity clothes. I mean I can't let her go walking around wearing god awful clothes," Alice replied.

"Ok, but Alice I don't have to go with you right," said Bella.

"Of course not. Just give me the ok and I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok then I give you permission to buy my maternity clothes just don't show me the price tags or the receipts."

"Ok deal," Alice said and I could tell she was getting excited.

"Well how about we have dinner before it gets cold," said my mother as she stood up.

"Ok. That sounds perfect," said Bella as she stood up too and everyone looked at her. "What? I'm hungry after all I'm eating for three," she replied and walked off toward the dinning room.

"Now that sounds about right," said my mom as she followed Bella. The rest of us followed and Emmett and Jasper and my dad came in after everyone else was seated. My mom made her famous pot roast and for dessert she made her triple chocolate cake. After dinner we all sat around the living room chatting until around ten that night. Then Bella and I went home.

When we got home Bella went into the kitchen and ate an apple before she went upstairs to take a shower. I went upstairs also to get ready for bed. I took off my suit and put on a pair of flannel pajama pants and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard the water in the shower cut off and Bella stepped out. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her hair and then grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her body. I finished brushing my teeth and turned around to look at her. She started to turn a light pink and said, "What?"

"Nothing you're just beautiful," I said as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Well I don't mean to be rude but I need to get dressed."

"Ok," I said and walked out. I climbed into bed and started to read the book that was on the nightstand. Bella walked out of the bathroom and went over to the closet. She walked back out five minutes later and was wearing a pair of silk night shorts and a silk tank top. She climbed into bed next to me and I could feel her looking at me. I laid my book back on the nightstand and turned off the lights. I could see her silhouette in the dark and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. I began to kiss her.

She pulled away when I started to push her shirt up. "Edward, I don't feel comfortable having sex knowing that they're right here," she said as she pointed to her stomach.

"Ok," I said and she smiled. She curled up into my chest and we went to sleep.

* * *

**Ok so I hope that adding in the EPOV makes up for leaving the last chapter in a cliffy. I've put up the baby names poll on my profile so go vote for the babies' names. R&R**

**Luv Luv Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	7. Showing

**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

**Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

July

Chapter 7

BPOV

It had been three weeks since I had been to the doctor. So now I'm fifteen weeks pregnant. Edward had already left for work so I went to take a shower and when I was done I went into the closet to get dressed. I had chosen to wear my blue baseball tee with a pair of jeans. I put on the jeans and had a hard time buttoning them, to be honest I had to lay on the bed to button them. Then I put on my top and noticed that it fit tighter than usual. I walked over to the full length mirror and turned to the side to look at myself. I noticed that my stomach was starting to stick out. I turned every which way I could and decided that I was beginning to show. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. "Hello," said Alice in cheery voice.

"Alice, have you bought any maternity clothes for me," I asked her.

"Well actually I've bought you stuff just not anything you can wear right now."

"Alice! What am I supposed to do! My shirts are fitting tight and I have to lay down to button my jeans!"

"Bella calm down. I'll go to the mall and buy you some stuff."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time? I have to go get some stuff for your parents barbeque tonight and I'll need something to wear there." "Do you still have those baby doll tops I bought you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wear those and then I'll have you some stuff tonight."

"Ok. Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive and you can wear your baby doll tops for now and probably for a few weeks."

"Ok, I'll do that. Thanks Alice."

"No problem. I'm going to the mall right now."

"Ok. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella," Alice said and I hung up the phone. I walked over to my tops and looked for my baby doll tops Alice had bought me that I refused to wear. I picked out one that was black and shimmered. I put it on and was surprised that it actually looked good. I put on my zebra ballet flats and went downstairs. I grabbed a banana and a diet coke and sat down at the breakfast bar to eat. When I was done I walked out to the Escalade and went to the grocery store in town to get the ice cream for the party at the Cullen's tonight. Esme and Carlisle were having a barbeque for the fourth of July. I walked into the store and went to where the ice cream was. I got chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, rocky road, mint chocolate chip, and cookies and cream. I bought two of each flavor and went home. I got home and put the ice cream in the freezer and got out the mint chocolate chip ice cream I already had and got the pickles out of the refrigerator. I put three pickles in a bowl and put ice cream over them. I then put the ice cream up and went back to the breakfast bar and sat down and ate. When I was done I went into the living room and got the phone to call my mom. My mom and dad had moved to Arizona last year. I had called them three weeks ago and told them I was pregnant. My mom was very excited. She wanted to move back but my dad had said that they would move back once the babies were born. I called my mom once a week to talk to her and let her now how I was doing. The phone rang four times and the answering machine came on. I left a message and hung up. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Rose standing on my doorstep. "Hey Bella," she said.

"Hey Rose. Do you want to come in," I asked.

"Yeah," she said and I stepped aside to let her in. She walked past me and into the living room.

She sat down on the couch and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," I said and sat down by her.

"Ok, so what are you wearing tonight."

"I don't know whatever I can find to fit that would also be cool since it's July."

"Whatever that'll fit? What do you mean," she asked and I stood up and turned to the side and pulled my shirt up over my stomach. "Oh, you've started showing."

"Yeah, I just noticed this morning. Alice is at the mall getting me some things so hopefully she'll find something that'll fit," I said and put my shirt back down and sat down.

"Wow. You look good though. So how about we go up to your room and pick something out."

"Emmett's at work and you couldn't get a hold of Alice could you," I said.

"You're right and I'm bored. We need a dog or something," Rose said as we both stood up and went upstairs.

"Emmett and I had a dog once when we were kids. It ran away and never came back," I said as we walked into my closet.

"Oh I didn't know that," she said as she walked over to the dresses and looked through them.

"Yeah, Emmett always wanted another dog though."

"Well I think we should get one. It would sort of be like having a baby."

"Rose?"

"Yeah."

"You want to have a baby don't you."

"Yeah, but I talked to Emmett and I think he's scared of the thought and I thought that maybe if he sees what you and Edward go through and after the twins are here and he sees how cute they are maybe he'll change his mind."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Oh would you."

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you."

"It's no problem."

"Great. I think you should wear this," she said holding up white smocked sun dress that looked like it would be cool enough for a hot summer night. "Oh and for shoes you could wear your white flip flops from Old Navy."

"I think it's perfect and I think it'll fit."

"Awesome see and it only took us…. Oh my god it took us thirty minutes! I've got to get home Emmett will be there any minute. Bye Bella see you tonight," she said as she gave me a quick hug and flew out of the room.

I went over and picked up the dress and held it up to me. It would be nice to be able to get of the jeans so I decided to get dressed for the party. I took off my top and pants and slid the dress over my head and walked to the full length mirror. The dress was tight around my stomach but would work for tonight. I put on the flip flops and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was eating some grapes when I heard the front door open and a few seconds later Edward walked in the kitchen. "Hi sweetheart," he said and kissed my head before going over to the refrigerator and getting a coke.

"Hi honey," I replied and took a drink of the coke sitting in front of me as he took a drink.

"How was your day," he asked as he sat down beside me at the breakfast bar.

"It was good. I went to the store and bought the ice cream and then Rose came over for a bit just to hang out. How was your day?" "It was good."

"Good. Oh I almost forgot I have something to show you," I said as I stood up and turned to the side so he could see my stomach.

"What?"

"Do you notice anything," I said as I ran my hand over my stomach.

"Oh my god. You're showing," he said as he stood up smiling and walked over to me and touched my stomach.

"Yeah. I can't button my jeans while standing and they're tight on my stomach so Alice went to buy some maternity clothes. I'm going to get them at the party."

"Good. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I know," I said and he kissed me. I pulled back and said, "Now go change so we can go to your parents."

"Ok, I'll be right back," he said and gave me another kiss before going up the stairs. He came back in about five minutes and put the ice cream in the Escalade and we left to go to the Cullen's.

When we got to the Cullen's Rose and Emmett were already there. When we walked into the house no one there so Edward walked on into the kitchen and I followed him. He put the ice cream in the freezer and then grabbed my hand and led me out to the back deck. When we walked out the sliding glass door I saw that Carlisle was cooking on the grill and Esme was sitting at a table with Rose and Emmett. "Oh Bella! Look at you! You are starting to glow," Esme said as she hurried over to me and wrapped her arms around me hugging me. When she was she hugged Edward and then led us over to the table.

"Hey baby sis! Look at you! You're one of those women with the big belly now," boomed Emmett as he put his arm around me as I sat down by him and Edward sat on the other side of me.

"Thanks Em that means a lot," I replied.

"Emmett! Be nice," Rosalie said.

"What? I was just saying," Emmett said shrugging.

"It's ok Emmett. I know what you meant," I said.

"See. She knew what I meant," Emmett said to Rose.

"Uh, whatever," Rose said and rolled her eyes.

"Bella! Bella! I know you're here I saw the Escalade out front! Bella! Oh there you are. I have your clothes out in the car," Alice said as she came out the sliding glass door.

"Ok. Thanks again Alice for doing the shopping," I said.

"Your welcome. Now come here let me look at you," she said and I stood up and turned to the side. "Bella you look beautiful," she said and gave me a hug. She and Jasper sat at the table with me, Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Esme until Carlisle was done cooking. It was probable thirty minutes before Carlisle announced the food done. We then sat and ate dinner. When we were done it was dark enough to shoot fireworks. Emmett was just like a little kid again. We walked down to the dock that Carlisle had built last summer. Rose, Esme, Alice, and I sat at the beginning of the dock while Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett walked to the end to set the fireworks off. They were so pretty reflecting on the water. It took about and hour and a half before there weren't any left to shoot and we all walked back to the house and sat in the sunroom, Esme had it added on to the house the summer before, and talked for about an hour and then we decided to go home.

Once we were home I went into the kitchen and ate an apple before going upstairs and changing into my pajamas. Once I was dressed I climbed into bed next to Edward and curled up into his chest. "Goodnight love," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight Edward," I said and he turned off the light and we went to sleep.

* * *

**Ok so I know it took me a while to get up but I've been busy and my life is getting busier. So it may take me a while to get the next chapter up. The poll for the baby names is still open so if you haven't already go vote. R&R.**

**Luv Luv Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	8. What Are They?

**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

August

Chapter 8

BPOV

It had been a month since I started showing. I now had a very defined baby bump. I could rest my hands on my stomach now, which I usually did. I was going to the doctor today for an ultrasound and check up. I was twenty weeks and the last time I was there Dr. Baylor said if the babies were in the right position we could find out what they are. I walked out the front door and got in my car and went to the hospital. Edward had to work today so he was meeting there. I got to the women's center and went in and took the elevator to the fifth floor. When I stepped off of the elevator Edward was standing there waiting for me. "You look beautiful," he said as I hugged him.

"You always say that," I replied and gave him a smile. We walked into the office and I checked in at the receptionist desk and then had a seat in the waiting room. Ashley called me straight back to the ultrasound room. It was dark and cold as usual.

"How are you today Bella," Ashley asked as she typed in the information into the computer.

"I'm fine," I replied as I sat on the exam table and Edward stood beside me.

"Good. Have you felt any movement yet?" "No."

"Ok you should start felling movement in the next few weeks. Now as usual I need you to pull up your shirt."

"Ok," I said and pulled up my shirt.

"This may feel cold," she said as she put the gel on my stomach. She took the probe and ran it over my stomach. First we heard the heartbeats and then she found one of the babies. "Ok this is baby A. Would like to know what it is?"

I looked at Edward and he shook his head yes so I replied, "Yes we would."

"Ok. Baby A is a……boy. Congratulations." I looked up at Edward and he was smiling. "Ok this is baby B. Baby B is a…..girl. Congratulations a boy and girl." I was shocked. I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me and I smiled up at him. "Ok I'll take the measurements and then get the gel off your stomach and then I'll take you to a room to talk to Dr. Baylor."

"Ok," I said as she took the measurements and wiped my stomach. I sat up and pulled my shirt down. I started to feel something in my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and said, "Oh."

"What's wrong," Ashley asked as she put her hand on my stomach. Edward had his hand on my stomach as well and a worried look on his face. "Well this is completely normal. You're feeling the babies move."

"Wow, that's amazing." Edward said.

"Yes it is quite something." Ashley said and led us to the room where Dr. Baylor was.

"Good afternoon Bella, Edward," said Dr. Baylor as we walked in the room and sat down.

"Good afternoon Dr. Baylor," we replied.

"Ok everything looks good and I see your having a boy and a girl. Ok now I'll just do my exam and then you can go."

When Dr. Baylor was done and I had made my next appointment Edward and I walked to the elevator. "Where do you want to go for lunch," Edward asked.

"Oh wherever you want to go is fine," I replied as we stepped off on the ground floor. We walked to my car and Edward opened the passenger door for me and then got in on the drivers side. We went to the local diner to eat lunch and when we were done we went home.

Once we were home I went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and went into the living room and sat down on the couch by Edward. "So when are we going to tell our parents," Edward asked as he flipped through the TV channels. I picked up the phone setting on a nearby table and dialed my mom and dad's number. "Who are you calling?"

"Hello," I heard my mom say.

I put the phone on speaker and said, "Hey Mom, it's me and Edward." I looked over at Edward and he just stared at me.

"Bella sweetheart is everything ok?"

"Yeah Mom I was just calling to tell you that you're going to have a grandson and a granddaughter."

"Oh my goodness. Bella that's terrific!"

"Yeah Mom it is and I also felt them move today."

"Oh Bella I wish I could be there but your father says we can't move back right now."

"I know Mom. It's ok Esme's explaining things to me."

"Well that's good. I'm glad."

"Yeah, well I'll let you go Mom."

"Ok Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

"I love you too Edward."

"I love you too Renee."

"Take care of my daughter."

"Don't worry I will."

"Ok, well then bye."

"Bye," Edward and I said in unison and I hung up the phone. "Well I've told my parents now all that's left is your parents, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie."

"Yeah. How are we going to do that," he asked and the phone rang.

I answered and said, "Hello."

"Bella," Esme said.

"Yes."

"Do you think you and Edward could come over for dinner Alice said she has a surprise for you and well the family hasn't gotten together for a while so I figured it would be a good time?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Ok, great we'll see you at six then. Bye dear."

"Bye Esme," I said and hung up the phone. "We can tell them over dinner tonight."

"Ok what time do we have to be there?"

"Six."

"Ok, well you should probably go get dressed since it's five."

"Ok," I said and gave him a quick kiss before going to get ready.

When we got to the Cullen's house we were the first ones there. Edward led the way into the house and into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were. When Esme saw us walk in she rushed over to us and gave us each a hug. "Oh Edward, Bella it's so good to see you." She stepped back to look at me and held my upper arms, "Bella you're glowing."

"Thank you." Esme went back to cooking and Carlisle came and gave each of us a hug. Edward then stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his hands on my stomach. We both felt the babies start to move and looked at each other.

"So what have you two been up to," Esme asked as she turned around and looked at us. "What is it?" I motioned for her to come over to us and she did. I took her left hand and placed on my stomach so that she could feel the babies. "Oh, Carlisle come here," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Carlisle walked over and said, "What?" Esme took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Wow, I haven't felt anything like that since before Edward and Alice were born."

"Esme, are you ok?" I asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Yeah. I was just remembering what it felt like feeling Edward and Alice move," she said as she took a lasagna out of the oven.

Just then we heard the front door open and Rosalie and Emmett walked into the kitchen. "Hey little sis! What's up," Emmett boomed.

"Nothing much," I replied. Come here I want to show you something." He walked over and I picked his hand up and placed it on my stomach when the babies started to move.

"Whoa! What was that?!"

"That was the babies."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know. Rose, do you want to feel?"

"Uh, yeah sure," she said as she walked over and put her hand where I was feeling the movement. "Wow that's amazing."

"Yeah," I said and we heard Alice and Jasper walk in. Alice was carrying a pink gift bag with white tissue paper stick out of the top.

"Hey everyone. What's going on," Alice said as she sat the bag down on the counter.

"Nothing. Just feeling the babies move," replied Emmett.

"Really," she asked me.

"Yeah do you want to feel?"

"Of course!"

"Ok," I said and she walked over and I took her hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Oh my god! That's so cool! Jasper come here you have to feel this!" Jasper walked over and Alice took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Wow, that's weird," he said.

"Ok everyone this isn't a petting zoo," Edward said as he put his arm around me.

"So Alice what's in the bag," I asked.

"Oh yeah! I saw these and just had to get them for you," she said handing me the bag.

I took it and sat it back on the counter and pulled out the paper. There were two bodysuits in the bag. I pulled one out and looked at it. It said sorry guys daddy says I can't date til I'm 30. I looked at the other one and it said the same thing. I looked at Alice and said, "Alice I told you not to buy anything."

"I know but I have a feeling that they're going to be girls."

"Um, Alice we actually only need one of these."

"What? Why?" "Because we're having a boy and a girl," I replied as Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What," exclaimed Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice.

"Oh my god! Are you serious," Esme asked.

"Yeah Mom, we're having a boy and a girl."

"Oh my, well this is just exciting. We'll have to celebrate."

"Yes, but um if you don't mind can we eat first I'm kind of starving," I said and everyone laughed.

"Of course! I'm sorry I mean how inconsiderate of me I mean after all you are eating for three now," Esme said and we all went into the dinning room to eat.

* * *

**Ok there you have it Chapter 8. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. Also the poll is still up so if you haven't voted go vote. R&R**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	9. The Nursery

_**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

December

Chapter 9

BPOV

I was getting ready to go to Esme and Carlisle's when the phone rang. "Don't worry Bella I've got it," Edward called up the stairs so that I wouldn't answer the phone. I didn't know why but everyone was being very secretive since I had been to the doctor a week ago and found out that I was thirty-six weeks pregnant and that in multiples it meant I was full term and the babies could come any time or it could be another month. I didn't like it. I put on the dress and shoes that Alice told me to wear. I walked down stairs and Edward hung up the phone. "You look beautiful love," he said as he held out his hand and I took it for him to help me down the stairs. He led me to the living room and said, "I have a gift for you."

I sat down on the couch beside him and said, "Oh really. What is it?"

"Well I can't tell you that but here," he said handing me a blue box that was from Tiffany and Co. I opened it and nestled inside was one of the signature bracelets. He took it out of the box and placed it on my wrist. "Look at the heart," he said and I did. Engraved on the heart was to the love of my life and the mother of my children.

"Oh Edward," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me and gave him a kiss.

"I take it you like it," he said when I pulled back.

"Oh Edward I love it."

"Well I'm glad," he said and smiled at me. "Oh well we'd better get to Mom and Dad's before Alice gets mad."

"Yeah wouldn't want to make the pixie mad," I replied as he stood up. He helped me get up and then helped me to the car.

When we got to Carlisle and Esme's there were a lot of cars there. "Edward what's going on?"

"I don't know," he said as he got out and came around to my side of the car and helped me get out.

We walked up to the door and when Edward opened it everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Everyone of my family was there. Including my mom and dad.

"Surprise Bella," Alice exclaimed when she came and hugged me.

"Alice what's going on?"

"It's a surprise baby shower Bella."

"Alice I told you I didn't want a baby shower."

"I know but still you need to have one," she said as she led me to the couch. "Now we're going to get the best part for us out of the way."

"Let me guess I'm going to open the gifts," I said as Edward helped me to sit.

"Yeah," Alice exclaimed as she sat down in the chair by the couch and Edward sat by me.

"Ok open mine first," Emmett said as he handed me a pink and blue bag.

"You bought presents without me knowing," Rosalie said glaring at him.

"Yeah well you wouldn't get what I wanted so I went back and got them myself. Go ahead sis open them."

"Ok," I said as I took the tissue paper out of the pink bag and took out two pink bodysuits. One said if you think I'm adorable you should see my uncle and the other one said if you think I'm adorable you should see my aunt. I looked up at Emmett and then opened the blue bag and took out the tissue paper and then took out two blue bodysuits. One said if you think I'm adorable you should see my uncle and the other one said if you think I'm adorable you should see my aunt. I looked up at Emmett again and said, "Wow they are so you."

"Well it is true."

"Emmett I told you not to get those," Rose said and hit him in the back of the head.

"Anyway open up this one it's from Rosalie and Emmett," Alice said handing me a box. I opened it and there were pink and blue blankets inside.

"Thank you," I said and took the next box from Alice it was from her and Jasper. Inside were a lot of dresses and pink things. "Um, Alice I'm having a boy and a girl."

"I know there's another box see. Here," she said handing me another box.

I opened it and there was nothing but blue inside. "Thank you," I said and Alice slid two big boxes over to me. They were from Carlisle and Esme. I opened them and they were car seats. One pink and one blue, "Thank you," I said and then opened the next box which was from my mom and dad. It was a double stroller. I opened the rest of the little gifts everyone got me and when I was done I said, "Thank you all for everything."

"Oh Bella you don't have to think us. We wanted to do this," Esme said. "Now if everyone will please go into the kitchen so that Bella and Edward can cut the cake," she said and everyone stood up and made their way to the kitchen. Edward and I stood behind the table and Esme sat the cake down. It was half pink and half blue and said double the joy for Edward and Bella congratulations.

"Oh thank you Esme. It's beautiful," I said and she handed Edward the knife. I placed my hand on his and we cut a piece. After everyone was done eating and chatting Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and my dad went to load everything in the car. When they were done Edward helped me out to the car and we went home.

When we got home Edward helped me inside and up the stairs to change and he went to unload the car and put the stuff in the room we had decided to use as the nursery. When he was done he came into the room and laid on the bed next to me. He started to rub my stomach. "I got the car unloaded," he said.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"So are we still going to buy furniture for the nursery tomorrow?"

"Yeah if you're up for it," he said as he slid up in the bed and hovered over me.

"I'll be up for it," I said and he leaned down and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let his tongue enter my mouth and have dominance. He massaged my tongue with his and started to move his hand up my side and under my shirt. I let him take my shirt off and my bra. I pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor. I pushed his pants and underwear down. I pushed him over and straddled him. I could feel his erection pushing against me. He pulled my shorts and panties off and lifted me up and brought me back down on him. I gasped when he entered me and he let me adjust to his size. I bent my head down to and rested it on his shoulder. I stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Are you ok," he asked leaning back to look at me. I shook my head yes and he helped me to move up and down. Neither of us lasted long and after we both had came I climbed off of him and laid down next to him on the bed.

I woke up the next morning and Edward was in the shower I got out of bed went into the bathroom to take a bath. I turned on the water and got in the tub as Edward got out of the shower. "Good morning love," he said and kissed the top of my head. "I'll go get dressed and then I'll go make breakfast."

"Um Edward do you think we could get breakfast from McDonald's I'm really craving a McGriddle."

"Yeah of course I'll just wait downstairs for you."

"Ok," I said as he walked out. I finished my bath and then got dressed. I walked down stairs and Edward helped me into the car.

When we finished eating we went to the mall to look at baby furniture in the baby store. We walked in and Edward led me to where the furniture was. We got two of everything. Two cribs, two bouncers, two highchairs, two gliders, and four bassinets, two for upstairs and two for downstairs. After we paid for everything and Edward had loaded the car we went to look for some clothes. I mean everyone got them some really cute clothes but I wanted to get them something special so Edward took me to a baby boutique. I bought a lot of really cute things for a girl or a boy and then some things for a girl and some things for a boy. When I was done we went home.

When we got there I noticed that everyone was there. Edward helped me out of the car and I went inside and upstairs to the nursery. I had agreed to let them all do the nursery today while Edward and I went to buy the furniture. I walked in and was amazed by what they had done. They had painted the walls a light yellow and Esme painted a mural of safari animals on the walls as well. It was beautiful. "Bella! Do you like?" Alice asked and ran over to me.

"Yeah it's beautiful." I said.

"Wow you guys did great," Edward said when he walked in.

"Thanks," Rosalie said.

"Dude did you get the furniture," Emmett asked.

"Yeah it's in the car."

"Well then let's go get it to put it together so its ready when they get here."

"Alright come on," he said and Emmett, Carlisle, my dad, and Jasper followed him downstairs.

"Lets go downstairs while they put everything together." Alice said.

"Um actually I'd like to stay up here so that I can tell them where I want everything," I said.

"That's a good idea Bella," my mom said coming over to me.

Edward and Jasper carried in a box and Emmett and my dad carried a box and Carlisle carried in his tools.

"Love, you should go down stairs and get off of your feet," Edward said they all sat down the boxes.

"I need to tell you where I want the stuff."

"Ok, well then lets go get the glider and put it together so she'll have a place to sit," Edward said to Emmett.

"Ok, lets go," Emmett said and they left.

When they came back they all set to work on putting the chair together. It took them twenty minutes, Alice went and got me a chair from the dinning room to sit in. When they finished the chair I told them to put it by the window. I sat down in it and they started on the rest. It took them five hours to finish everything. When they finished with the cribs Alice and Rosalie made them with the bedding that they bought. When everyone was done we decided to go out to eat. Edward helped me up and down the stairs and into the car.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it chapter 9. There will probably only be one or two more chapters and I'll try to get them up ASAP. R&R**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra **


	10. It's Time!

**

* * *

**

Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

Edward and I had just got home from his parents' Christmas Eve party. We had both changed and were in bed when I started to feel pain in my stomach. I got up and went to the bathroom and used it. I went back into the bedroom and laid down by Edward. Edward started to rub my stomach and talk to the babies which had become a routine. It helped to ease them so that I could go to sleep. It took longer than usual but I finally drifted off to sleep. I woke up at two thirty in the morning to my stomach hurting. "Edward! Edward wake up!"

"Mmmm, what?"

"Edward I think, ahhhhh! I think it's time!"

"Oh," he said and jumped out of bed and went and grabbed some clothes for me to put on and then went and got dressed himself and got my bags. Once I was dressed he helped me downstairs and into the car. He held my hand once he got in and called Dr. Baylor. "Bella it's going to be ok."

"Edward!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Ok we'll be to the hospital in just a few minutes." When we got there Edward got out and went to get a wheel chair and then came back out and got me. He pushed me in and the ER nurse sent us up to the Maternity ward.

Once we got to the Maternity ward they took me back and got me in a gown and in a room. Edward helped me up on the bed and a nurse came and started and I.V and hooked me up to the monitors. "Dr. Baylor will be in shortly to see you," said the nurse and then she left.

"Bella I'm going to call everyone and tell them where we are so they won't worry when don't come to Christmas morning and my parents."

"Ok," I said. He pulled out his cell phone and started calling. The pain had subsided for now.

"Ok everyone's on their way. Are ok?" Edward asked as he took my hand.

"Yeah, the pain is gone for now."

"Good."

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's ok. You couldn't help it."

"Thanks," I said and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Ok well it seems that we might not have to do a C-section," Dr. Baylor said as she came in. "I'm going to have and look and see how you're progressing." "Ok you're at four centimeters. That's good you're almost half way there. I'll be back soon to check again. Oh Edward if you want you can feed her ice chips but that's all," she said as she left.

"Well do you want some ice chips?"

"Yes, please," I said and he kissed my head and left.

"Knock, knock," Alice said as she and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie and my mom and dad and Carlisle and Esme came in.

"Hey everyone."

"Where's my son?" Esme asked.

"He went to get me some ice chips."

"Ok, well then he should be back soon."

"Yeah. Oh no, not again."

"Bella what's wrong sweetie," my mom said as I screamed.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong love," Edward said as he rushed to my side and gave me his hand. I squeezed as hard as I could.

"Oh, sorry Edward."

"Bella it's ok. You don't have to apologize love."

"I know but still," I said and Emmett started a conversation about some nonsense stuff that I just listen to. Then ten minutes later Dr. Baylor came in.

"Ok let's see how you've done," she said as she came over to where I was and looked. "Ok well you're nine centimeters now so I'll be back in another ten and see how you're doing," she said and left.

"Well it seems like you're doing good," my mom said.

"She's doing wonderfully," Edward said. They continued to talk until Dr. Baylor came back.

"Ok let's have a look. Ok you're completely dilated. We'll set up the room and then start pushing. I'm going to need everyone to leave except for the father," Dr. Baylor said as got up to leave.

"Ok. Well Bella the next time I see you you'll be a mom and I'll be an aunt," Alice said as she hugged me.

"Good luck Bella," Rosalie said as she hugged me.

"See you later baby sis," Emmett said and hugged me.

"Good luck Bella," Jasper said and gave me a hug.

"You'll do great," Esme said as she and Carlisle hugged me.

"Ok sweetheart. It'll be ok. Don't be scared you were mad for this," my mom said as she and my dad hugged me.

"Ok, I need everyone out," Dr. Baylor said once the room was set.

"Ok, Bye Bella we love you," everyone said as they left.

"Ok Bella we're going to start pushing. I want you to take a deep breath and then push it down until Edward counts to ten," Dr. Baylor said when she was ready.

"Ok."

"Ok, good now push," she said and I took a deep breath and pushed. Edward counted to ten and stopped. "Ok good. That was really good Bella. Now we're going to do it again. Ready push." We did the same thing again. "Ok good the baby's coming. Now push again." I did and she said, "Ok keep going I can see the head. Keep pushing go, go ok stop," she said and I laid back. "Ok the head is crowning so I need you to push again and keep going until I say to stop. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok push," I did and didn't stop until she told me to. "Ok one more big push and it'll be here Bella. Push," I did as she said and heard crying. "Ok good Bella. Edward do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yeah," Edward replied and stretched his arm so that he would still be holding my hand and cut the cord.

"Edward, what is it?"

"It's a boy," he said smiling and I smiled back.

"Ok Bella the next baby's ready. It should be easier. Now I need you to do the same thing and push." I did and kept pushing until she told me to stop. "Ok, the head is out. Bella you need to push harder."

"I can't," honestly I couldn't. I was tired.

"Bella you have to no one else can do it for you."

"Bella, love push you can do it," Edward said and I knew as long as he believed I could I would. I took a deep breath and pushed with everything I had and heard a cry.

"Good Bella you're done. Edward," Dr. Baylor said and Edward cut the cord.

He looked at me and said, "It's a girl." I smiled and so did he.

"What time is it?"

"It's five in the morning. Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Edward."

"Ok we're done. Edward would you like to hold your son," Dr. Baylor said.

"Yeah," he said and Dr. Baylor handed him the baby and he handed him to me and then Dr. Baylor handed him our daughter.

"Ok, I'll go let your family now that they can come in now," she said as she left.

"Oh Bella congratulations," Alice said as she and everyone else came in. Everyone hugged me and looked at the babies. Everyone passed the babies around and now our moms were holding them.

"Have you decided on the names yet," Alice asked.

I looked at Edward and he nodded so I said, "Yeah. Esme you're holding Nathaniel Anthony Mason Cullen but we're going to call him Nate and Mom you're holding Morgan Elizabeth Marie Cullen."

"Those are beautiful," Esme and my mom said.

"Aw they're so cute and like traditional," Rosalie said.

"You know it's kind of like they're your guys Christmas presents," Emmett said. "Though I'd really rather have a video game. Less work."

"Emmett," my mom said.

"Sorry Bells."

"It's ok I'd rather have Nate and Morgan."

"Oh I almost forgot I got them something. I read in a magazine that they like the sound of the womb so I bought them each a teddy bear that makes the sound of the womb, three nature sounds, and three lullabies," Rosalie said as she sat down two bags on the bed.

"Aw, thank you Rose," I said. Everyone stayed for about and three hours and then decided to let me rest. Everyone hugged me before they left and said Merry Christmas.

Once everyone was gone I fed the babies and then we all went to sleep while Edward went to the cafeteria to eat.

* * *

**Ok, so here's chapter 10. I hope you liked it.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys thnx for all the reviews and alerts.**__**That you guys left for this story. I've officially ended it, but I'm making a sequel so check it out. It's called Daddy's Little Girl. So to find out what happens read it.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


End file.
